1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device having a curved display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display drives liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance in pixels, thereby displaying an image.
In a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display among various operation modes of the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are vertically aligned with respect to the substrates when an electric field is generated between the two substrates, and the vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules transmits the light, to thereby display the image. The vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display includes liquid crystal domains to align the liquid crystal molecules in different directions, and thus a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display is improved.
In recent years, a curved display device has been developed. The curved display device provides a user with a curved display area, and thus the curved display device provides the image having improved three-dimensional effect, immersiveness and presence to the user.